


Still Necessary

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Future Fic, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mentions of Coulson/Roz Price, Mentions of Daisy/Lincoln, Motorcycles, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson's Huge Crush on Daisy, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shower Sex, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Daisy rides to his rescue, Coulson discovers his luck has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Necessary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by Skyepilot's rather sexy fic Necessary, which I've loved since the first time I read it.

Phil Coulson reckoned he might just be the luckiest man alive as he watched Daisy pull off her tank, revealing broad, strong shoulders, powerful arms, and beautiful breasts.

"You're staring, Phil," she observed as she shimmied out of her jeans and panties before she crossed his room to his bed.

"Can't help it," he told her, his voice husky with desire and emotion. "You're so gorgeous. And you're naked in my room."

She chuckled, as she climbed onto the bed beside him, her movements lithe and economical. "Guess your luck's in tonight, soldier."

"God, yes," he breathed as she moved to straddle his lap. He was already hard beneath the sweats he wore, but he would swear his cock hardened more as she settled her weight on him. 

She leaned in and kissed him, sliding her hands up under the t-shirt he was wearing, and he moaned into her mouth as her nails scraped across his nipples. When she pulled back to let him catch his breath, he nuzzled the side of her neck, then kissed a path along her collarbone.

"I love your shoulders," he mumbled as he moved his mouth over to her other collarbone.

"I'd never have guessed," she told him, laughter in her voice.

"And your neck," he said, nuzzling the other side, then scraping his teeth across her skin.

She hissed, and he sucked, concentrating on giving her a hickey.

"Oh it's like that, is it?" she asked.

"Like what?" He finally lifted his mouth from her neck to look her in the eye.

"Giving me a hickey that everyone will see tomorrow if I wear a tank. They'll wonder who gave it to me, especially now Lincoln's gone."

"You could always wear a button down," he suggested.

"Hmm." She kissed him again, shifting on his lap, and making his body jerk with want. She grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and tugged it up and off, then leaned in, and after a moment he realised she was working on giving him a hickey too.

"Oh!" A bolt of pure lust spiked through him, and he clung to her waist, hoping he wasn't going to come in his pants.

"Now we match," she told him when she'd finished.

"Fuck, Daisy," he groaned. "Please."

She smirked at him, then lifted herself up and helped him to remove his sweats before sitting back on his thighs. His rock hard cock rested against his belly, and he saw her lick her lips, her eyes dark with anticipation.

"I really wanna suck you off," she told him, "but I need you inside me first."

"Yes," he said adamantly. "Please, Daisy. Oh god." The latter two words spilled out when she wrapped her hand around his cock and slid her fingers up his hard length. 

She reached across and grabbed his left hand, guiding it between her legs. "Touch me, Phil," she said, her tone commanding. 

He obeyed eagerly, sliding the tip of his finger up and down her folds for a few moments before he eased that finger into her, finding that she opened up to him easily so that he added a second finger, and began fingerfucking her.

"Gimme another," she mumbled against his mouth. "You're so big I need the stretch."

"Jesus, Daisy," he muttered, heat flushing his cheeks.

She giggled, then moaned when he obeyed her command and slid a third finger into her slick heat. "Yeah, Phil, that's – fuck – that's good."

She abandoned his mouth, pressing her face against his neck, and began to ride his fingers properly, her hand clamped around the base of his dick in what he assumed was an attempt to keep him from shooting off prematurely. He got his thumb on her clit and began massaging it, and she groaned his name as her muscles tightened around his fingers. She'd had the right idea, he realised, getting him to use his robot hand to work her over – he couldn't get cramp in the prosthetic hand, which meant he could keep going as long as she needed.

She came with a muffled cry, her muscles clamping around his fingers so hard that he had to still his hand and wait a few moments until she'd loosened up before he could resume stroking her, easing her through the aftershocks.

"Fuck, Phil – that hand's a gift," she told him, then kissed him deeply before nipping at his bottom lip. Then she lifted herself up and guided his cock into her instead. He slid in easily because she was so well lubricated, and it was his turn to moan as she sank down onto him until he was buried to the hilt inside her.

"That feels so good," she whispered, her breath tickling his ear.

"Yeah," he agreed. It was like sliding a tight velvet glove onto his dick. He shuddered with pleasure as she began to move, her hands clutching at his shoulders as she lifted herself up until he almost slipped out of her, then sank back down again.

He found himself mindlessly repeating her name over and over as she rode him. She pushed her body upwards, then grabbed the back of his head with her right hand and guided it towards her chest. He happily took her breast into his mouth and sucked hard, making her moan loudly; she pushed her chest forward, encouraging him to keep going.

She came as he sucked on her other breast, and he concentrated desperately on not coming yet – he wanted this to last as long as possible. 

"I can see I'm gonna have to let you go down on me," she panted as she caught her breath. "Actually, no, I think I'm gonna sit on your face."

"Daisy!" He tightened his grip on her hips at her words, and she squeezed her muscles around his cock until he came with a loud cry, his hips thrusting hard. He was relieved when she came too, even knowing she'd already come twice.

She leaned forward, her breasts against his chest, and her face buried in the crook of his neck, and he began lightly stroking his right hand up and down her spine, hoping to help her come down easily.

"You okay?" he asked after a few moments as he felt his cock softening inside her.

"Yeah Phil, I'm good." She lifted her face and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You're a very good fuck," she told him, smirking.

"Well likewise," he said, giving her what he knew was a smug look.

"So, we gonna tell the others about this, or what?"

"Do you think we shouldn't?" he asked. 

She shrugged. "Part of me wants to tell the whole world, but the rest of me's aware that the fact I'm Inhuman and you're not, that I'm 20 or so years younger than you, and that, technically, you're my boss – even though I'm a team leader and you did away with Levels, are all good reasons for people to frown on this." She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, resting her forehead against his. "Then there's the fact that it no one's business but ours."

"True," he said softly. "Okay, I admit, a part of me wants to shout it from the rooftops that someone as talented, powerful, gorgeous, and sexy as you wants a middle-aged bureaucrat like me. But you're right, there are a lot of reasons to keep it under wraps, at least for the time being."

She kissed him hard, her tongue stroking across the roof of his mouth. "Your age is irrelevant," she said when she pulled away again. "You're the kindest, steadiest guy I've ever known. You've always seen the best in me and tried to find ways to help me fulfil my potential."

He could feel himself blushing at her praise, so to counteract his embarrassment at her words, he grabbed her hips and flipped them over, then began to kiss a path down her body.

"Fuck, Phil," she groaned, and he could tell he'd startled her with that move.

His mouth reached her stomach, and he spent a long moment staring at the scars from her gunshot wounds, before lowering his mouth to kiss them very tenderly.

"Phil", she whispered, and grabbed his shoulders. "Come back up here."

It was more of an order than a request and even as he moved back up the bed, he wondered if she realised how much he liked her bossing him around.

"Let's grab a shower," she suggested, "before we start on Round 2."

"Okay."

PC-DJ-PC-DJ-PC

Once in the shower he found his back pressed to her chest, her nipples hard points against his skin, and he was surprised to find his cock starting to respond. She wrapped her arms around his torso, and he wondered what she was thinking until her hands began to slide down his body. She slipped them onto his legs, then began to stroke them up and down his inner thighs, and his cock twitched, then began to fill out, thickening and lengthening.

"Oh!" He couldn't swallow the gasp of surprise that came with the realisation that he wasn't going to have to wait hours to have her again.

"I read through all of Simmons' data on the GH drug," Daisy told him as her right hand curled around his stiffening prick. "She had noted that since being injected with it, your stamina's above average for a man of your age, and I reckoned there was a good chance that you'd have a shorter refractory period in consequence." 

She turned him around until he was facing her, then she sank to her knees. "Told you I wanted to suck you off," she observed.

He could only groan as she took the head of his now rock hard cock into her mouth, and began to fellate him. He reached down and curled his hand around the back of her neck, then grabbed the wall with his other hand and tried to concentrate on staying on his feet as she worked her mouth over him. He closed his eyes, revelling in the sensations she was building up – he couldn't remember the last time anyone had given him a blow job: Roz certainly hadn't, and it wasn't the sort of thing Audrey would have enjoyed – the missionary position had been quite enough for her, and the one time he'd suggested eating her out, she'd looked at him like he was insane.

Daisy's left hand gripped his hip and he opened his eyes to look down at the incredible sight of her sliding her mouth down the length of his cock. She pulled back, releasing him with a pop, then smiled up at him.

"Phil, if you wanna thrust, I'm okay with that."

"I don't want to hurt you," he said immediately.

She shook her head. "You won't. Trust me."

He nodded, waited until she'd taken his cock into her mouth again, then began to thrust gently as she bobbed her head back and forth. "Oh fuck!" he gasped, shocked by how good it felt. He could feel his orgasm building up more rapidly now, and he managed to blurt out, "Gonna come" only a few moments before his orgasm hit him hard. To Daisy's credit, she didn't pull back or try to slow him down, she just held him in her mouth and let him pump until he collapsed back against the wall, totally spent and his knees feeling like jelly.

She got to her feet, then pressed herself against him, kissing him eagerly. He could taste himself on her mouth, and he moaned at the realisation.

"Thank you," he said when she finally released his mouth. "That felt incredibly good."

"Welcome," she said, and nipped at his bottom lip. "Shall we finish up in here?"

"Yeah." He slid his hands down her back and cupped her ass, pulling her body flush against his. "I need to reciprocate."

"Mm, I think you should," she told him. "Put that wicked clever mouth of yours to good use."

He chuckled, squeezed her ass, then eased her body away from his. "Deal."

She smirked, and they concentrated on showering properly, then towelling themselves dry before they stepped out of the ensuite into Coulson's room. Once there, she helped him change the sheet on his bed, then climbed onto it after him. 

"I know you want to sit on my face," he said, "But this first time, can we do it the other way around?"

She tilted her head, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, as she considered him. "Yeah, I reckon I can live with that. It's 'cos of my legs, isn't it?"

He gave her a confused look. "Your legs?"

"C'mon Phil, I know you love my legs, I've seen you sneaking looks at them now and again." She put her finger over his lips when he opened his mouth to speak. "I don't mind. I've never minded. I've always liked you looking at me like that – like I'm desirable in some way."

"You're desirable in every way, Daisy," he told her, a shade too earnestly, perhaps, but he hated the idea that she'd ever thought she wasn't totally desirable. "And yes, your legs – I want to work my way up them first."

She grinned at him. "Okay then, Phil, I'll sit on your face another time."

"Thank you."

He waited while she got comfortable, spreading herself out in the middle of his bed, then moved into position at the foot of the bed. He curled his fingers around her left ankle, lifted her leg, then kissed the sole of her foot before drawing his tongue over her toes. She giggled, her foot twitching in his grip, but she didn't try to pull it away.

"Ticklish?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"A bit," she agreed.

He nodded, then began to kiss a path up her leg as far as the back of her knee before switching to her other leg. He glanced up at her after he'd finished with the back of her other knee, and saw that she was thoroughly aroused: her body flushed with heat and desire, her eyes a little glassy, and her breath coming a little raggedly. It was tempting to forget eating her out, it was even more tempting to just climb over her, slide his cock into her, and fuck her senseless – and the stiffness of his cock added to those temptations, but as tempting as it was, he just wanted to get his mouth on her.

He caught her eye and after a moment she gave him a slightly impatient look, lifting her hips slightly from the bed. "C'mon Phil, what're you waiting for?"

He chuckled. "Nothing. Just admiring the gorgeous view of you."

She rolled her eyes at him, but a smile curled the corners of her mouth all the same. "You're so sappy," she told him.

He laughed. "Pot, kettle," he said. "Who was it who risked everything for a one-woman extraction for me today?"

"Couldn't let Malick grab you," she argued. 

"And what if he'd grabbed you instead?" he asked.

She sighed. "Andrew was right – we're reckless and desperate."

"Right now I'm just desperate to taste you," he told her, deliberately trying to lighten the slightly melancholy atmosphere.

She raised her eyebrows. "I'm not stopping you, Director."

He chuckled, and leaned forward and down so he could kiss her, and she moaned into his mouth – probably because his cock was rock hard and pressing against her thigh as he kissed her.

"If you don't hurry up," she told him, once he'd released her, "I'm gonna take matters into my own hands." She dropped her hand towards her thigh and he started as he felt a brief stream of vibrations brush against his skin.

"Fuck!" He gazed at her, awe-struck, and she smirked up at him. He leaned down to kiss her a second time, rather more aggressively, then nipped at her bottom lip, before moving back and settling on his stomach between her spread legs. He heard her moan loudly as he drew his tongue up the length of her sex, then her hand landed on his head as he dipped his tongue inside her. He smiled against her flesh as he began to work his mouth over her properly, and she was soon writhing and moaning beneath him as he concentrated on driving her towards orgasm.

It pleased him that Daisy was so receptive and came so easily, but it pleased him even more when she got vocal, directing him with words and little pushes of her hand against his head. By the time he'd got her off four times he was painfully aroused and desperate to get off himself, and he lifted his head from between her thighs with one last, brief, flick of his tongue against her clit, before he manoeuvred himself up the bed.

"Can I – ?" he began, but she cut him off immediately.

"Yeah, Phil, you can." She grabbed his shoulder with her left hand while her right slid down the length of his swollen shaft before she guided it into her slick sex. He wasn't sure how he managed not to come the moment he was fully sheathed inside her, but somehow he didn't, not even when she rocked her hips up and ground against him.

"Fuck, Daisy," he sighed. He kissed her, quick and hard, then buried his face in the crook of her neck as he began to move, fucking her hard, and fast, and deep.

He didn't last long, which was no surprise, and was actually something of a relief, considering how much time he'd spent eating her out while hard as a rock.

After he climaxed (after she'd climaxed) she wrapped her arms and legs around him, then rolled them over so his body lay supine beneath hers.

"That was really good, Phil," she told him, and kissed him briefly, before nuzzling the side of his neck.

"Yeah," he agreed softly, trying to stifle a yawn.

She lifted her head and rubbed her cheek against his, reminding him that he'd need to shave before going back outside. "Nap?"

"If you want to."

"I think we both should."

"No argument there."

"Good boy." She lifted herself off him briefly so his softened cock could slip out of her, then she grabbed some tissues from the box on his nightstand and cleaned them both up, before she settled back on top of him.

He liked her weight there, he decided. It was comfortable and comforting. But then Daisy had always been a comforting person to have around, even when her powers were new and she was struggling for control of them. 

He thought of the way she'd appeared out of nowhere a few hours earlier – looking frankly magnificent in her studded leather jacket and dark jeans, riding the powerful motorcycle he'd forgotten Fitz had built for him. He'd remembered the time he'd ridden that bike to her rescue, back when she'd still been called Skye and they hadn't been at the Playground for long. He blushed a bit at the recollection that he'd worn leather pants that day, and how she'd kissed him and told him his rescue had been hot. That was where this had all started, he thought, although, to tell the truth, he'd been desperately trying to impress Skye from their first meeting – that was why he'd taken her for that ride in Lola when they'd taken Ace back to his aunt.

He hadn't expected her to remember the bike's existence, parked in a secret corner of the hangar, and even less had he expected her to come riding to his rescue on it, not when they'd specifically discussed how much her presence in the field could endanger her: Malick was busy capturing Inhumans and, so far as they could tell, building an army of them – capturing Daisy would have been a hell of a coup for the head of HYDRA.

Still, he couldn't deny that the sight of Daisy had left him feeling both cheered up, and immensely aroused. And it was the latter that had led them to this – she'd revealed she could read his moods via his vibrations, right before she'd kissed him, her body pressed tightly against his.

Selfishly, he couldn't help feeling glad that Campbell had left a couple of weeks ago, after he'd failed his exam to become a SHIELD agent. At the time Daisy had expressed the view that he'd deliberately sabotaged himself, and after some very angry words, Campbell had bluntly told her that Inhumans working for or with SHIELD was a bad idea since SHIELD would never hesitate to endanger their lives for the sake of protecting humans. The two had had a big fight – and Coulson could only be grateful they'd been in the gym at the time, where there was little to get damaged or broken since Campbell apparently hadn't hesitated to try to use his powers against Daisy. Not that he'd got very far, of course – Daisy was more powerful than him, but she was also more self-controlled and disciplined than Campbell, and she'd managed to subdue him after only a few minutes once he'd started throwing lightning bolts at her.

Campbell had left the next day to go to Iowa, with a new identity and a position at a hospital there, which Daisy had set up for him, even though Coulson didn't believe Campbell deserved her help. He'd kept that thought to himself, however, knowing she'd be upset at him if he'd expressed it.

He hadn't expected Campbell's departure to clear the way for him and Daisy to get together – he'd more or less given up hope of that ever happening. And he couldn't deny his feelings of relief that the younger man wasn't here to trouble Daisy any longer.

"I need to pee," she whispered, and he smiled slightly at the whisper. She pushed herself upright, pressing her hand over the scar on his chest, then ducked her head to give him a quick kiss on the mouth, before she disappeared into the ensuite.

When she returned he watched her walk towards his bed and thought, again, about how lucky he was to have such a gorgeous young woman wanting him.

"Staring again, Phil," she teased as she climbed in beside him and settled on her side next to his body.

"You'll have to get used to that," he told her. "You're worth staring at."

She chuckled and shook her head. "So corny," she observed, then wrapped her right arm across his body, as she slid her right leg across his legs, rather effectively pinning him to the bed. He wished that idea wasn't so arousing, and he willed his cock to remain quiescent. He didn't think he had the energy for another round – not just yet. 

"You like me corny," he countered, and she laughed properly this time.

"Yeah, Phil, I do." She brushed her lips over his chin, then his cheek. "Let's have a nap, then eat," she suggested. 

"And then?"

She smirked. "Well, that'll depend on how much energy you've got, Director." 

He groaned and threw his arm over his face in a dramatic gesture. "So insatiable," he said.

She grabbed his wrist and tugged his arm down. "Admit it, Phil, you wanna fuck me again too." She circled a fingertip around his left nipple. "I can tell, you know."

He felt a blush beginning to heat his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"What? Why?" She slid her tongue into his mouth and kissed him for a bit. "You've nothing to be sorry about. I like the fact that you want me so much. It's very flattering."

He considered it far more flattering that she wanted him so much, but he refrained from saying so.

"I feel like a horny 15 year old," he admitted.

She chuckled. "Yeah, but you fuck a lot better than a 15 year old, Phil, so don't sweat it."

"Flatterer," he said.

"Nope, just stating facts," she said firmly. "Now, go to sleep Director."

"Yes ma'am." 

She smirked at him, and he wrapped his right arm around her, then closed his eyes. He didn't know if he was going to nap or not, but he'd freely admit that snuggling up with Daisy was something he could enjoy.


End file.
